The ATeam
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Occurs during Arsene IV’s future. Monica, his daughter has grown up to be exactly like him, which was a pleasant surprise. Arsene’s gang the “A-Team” is still in operation, with Goemon II, Felicity Lupin III, June Daisuke, and Carmen, Arsene's s


The "A-Team"  
  
Note: This Lupin III fan-fiction occurs during Arsene IV's future. Monica, his daughter has grown up to be exactly like him, which was a pleasant surprise. Arsene's gang the "A-Team" is still in operation, with Goemon II, Felicity Lupin III, June Daisuke, and Carmen, Arsene IV's sister has also joined this ragtag group. Of course, let us not forget their influential parents who are still alive and kicking, all hiding from the New World Order Interpol police led by Maria II's children, Madeline and Monterey Hama.  
  
"No matter what happens, we will always have each other."—My quote to my friends in times of tribulation and trouble.  
  
"United, we are a powerful force that no one can sever !"—My quote to my Israeli Sister, Danielle Elm.  
  
"As long as you have your friends, then you know you will always belong."—Gadget Hackwrench, Rescue Rangers, (The Cuckoo Cola Episode)  
  
Prologue   
  
It all began so many years ago that it seems almost like yesterday. My little girl Christina finally married Kunihiko Tora. The two have been sweethearts ever since they were childhood playmates. I am now a grandmother of a darling baby boy named Aaron Tora, who is an exact image of his father. I don't feel old enough to be a grandmother now, I'm only in my early 50's. I have no gray speckles in my hair, and I can still sword fight just like I did in my early days of gentlewoman thievery. But, the torch has been passed on to a new generation. My other daughter, Felicity is part of Arsene IV's "A-Team", which is waiting to pull a big heist soon. I miss the days of being pursued by Interpol. I know that there is still a price on my head, and that of my friends as well, but our operation, Operation Dominique that I am still planning, hasn't come to fruition. The "A-Team" has another plan...I heard it through the grapevine that their heist will be focused on pillaging the tombs of the Pharos. Frankly, I am too superstitious to do such a thing. I know it is only legend that if one dares to infiltrate the tomb of the Kings of Ancient Days, a curse shall follow them to their grave. In my wise old age, I have become more cautious, and I don't want to take any chances. My plan is yet to be completed, but my idea suggests methods of taking information from the stock market, and making it our own. That way, we can say "Sayonara" to social security. The rest of the plan displays methods of subduing the New World Order Interpol police. That way, if they did discover where we were and that we are still alive, we could shut their operation down and they would have no way in which to apprehend us. They may have marvelous technological devices for discovering our whereabouts, but I have cunning, cleverness, and a grand understanding of ways to manipulate so-called "perfect" technology. Sometimes my dearest husband thinks I should give up on my love of dismantling new technology, but in all truth, I cannot help myself !  
  
Bon Nuit mes amis,  
Dominique Lupin III, still a thief heart  
  
Chapter 1—Operation "Pyramid Plunder" Begins  
  
Arsene Lupin IV awakened to the sound of his young daughter Monica revving up her Harvey Davidson motorcycle. Gail, Arsene's wife groaned and rolled her eyes, "Arty, I thought you strictly told Monica not to ride that blasted motorcycle during the early hours of the morning !" Arsene was between the state of being awake but was still coming out of a long, relaxing sleep. He murmured something and then the message registered. "You're right, Gail my love ! It's far too early for her to be riding...that is except if she has a reason. You know our daughter wouldn't be out so early if she didn't have a sound reason...Perhaps she left us a note.", Arsene thought aloud. Gail sleepily nodded her head, and rubbed her weary emerald eyes. Her goldenrod hair was matted against her back as she slowly awakened from her slumber. She stretched and yawned. "Well, dear...if you find any evidence of her actions please inform me. I'm heading to the kitchen to make breakfast.", Gail said, springing up to her feet and swiftly heading to the kitchen.  
  
While Gail was busily preparing a scrumptious morning meal of scrambled eggs, bacon and coffeecake, Arsene Lupin IV finally got out of bed and began searching for a note. On his drawer, he discovered a small sticky note. It read, "The A-Team is going to be assembled today, father. Operation: Pyramid Plunder is underway. Everything is almost ready. We only need you and mother to initiate the operation. We will be located in the abandoned church on 13th Street. Come at dark, incognito of course. We will be awaiting your arrival. I am sure this heist will be our most exciting of all. Your loving daughter, Monica. Je vous aime."  
  
Once Arsene had read the note, he ran downstairs as fast as his legs could carry him. He brandished the note excitedly in front of Gail. "Quit flailing your hand, I can't read what that note says, darling !", she said, with a lighthearted chuckle. Catching his breath, Arsene handed the note to Gail. "Ah, so Operation Pyramid Plunder is underway ! Marvelous ! We'd better eat breakfast and finish our errands early so we can prepare for tonight.", Gail responded, sticking the note on the refrigerator. The two sat down to eat breakfast, and enjoyed the quiet moments of the early morning before completing their everyday tasks.  
  
Chapter 2—In the Darkness of the Night  
  
By the time Gail and Arsene had finished their daily chores, they dressed themselves as wealthy patrons of the Arts. They rapidly got into their '59 Chevy Convertible and headed to the abandoned church on 13th Street. Just to be cautious, the two wrapped their faces in shawls as to not give away any features to any undercover agents of Interpol. Silently, they walked into the chapel and saw Monica surrounded by her friends, June Daisuke, Goemon II, Carmen, and Felicity. Monica brought the meeting to order. "I had no idea our own daughter was so organized !", Gail whispered to Arsene. "Yeah, I know...No kidding !", Arsene intoned, a tone of surprise in his whispering voice.  
  
When the meeting ended, Carmen nodded to the rest of the group. "It's time for us to make our move. Our airplane to Cairo is waiting. Let's go.", Monica said, with a sly smile. She was the first to stand up from her seat. The rest of the "A-Team" took her lead and filed out of the church in an orderly fashion and into their vehicles.  
  
The "A-Team" left their vehicles in the parking lot for a reasonable fee at the Fujiyama Airport in Tokyo, Japan. They were herded to their airplane and in a moment's notice, were flying above Japan to head to Cairo. "I've never been to Egypt before. This should be interesting ! I've always loved the pyramids, the legends, hieroglyphics...", Carmen said to Felicity. "Yes, I know exactly how you feel, my friend ! I wish mother could be here with us. But you know, she and "Papa Wolf" are planning their own operation.", Felicity responded, looking out the window to gaze in awe at the shrinking metropolis. The lights looked like dots, and everything looked like a model from such a distance. "Cairo, Egypt, here we come !", June thought to herself in anticipation. The A-Team were restless but would have to sleep before the heist tomorrow night.  
  
Chapter 3—Interpol Begins to Suspect Something Is Amiss  
  
During the next day, the "A-Team" began "touring" the ancient pyramids of Cairo, Egypt. No one ever suspected that they were investigating the colossal structures in order to see if any secret passageways were in tact. Much to their delight, they were ! Later in the night, the "A-Team" would return and begin pillaging, plundering whatever they could carry and make a run for it back to Tokyo and no one would be the wiser. Little did they realize that Interpol's newest agents, Madeline and Monterey were vacationing in Egypt. They didn't hesitate to think that these so-called "tourists" were of any harm, but Maria II, their sagely mother, told them to "keep their eyes open for anything suspicious". The two did, all day long. If anything did seem out of the ordinary, they would immediately request backup of the police force in the area. The situation was about to become sticky for the A-Team. They were completely unaware. All that mattered now was taking all the gold and priceless artifacts and bolting as fast as their legs could carry them.  
  
Meanwhile, back in Japan...  
  
The Tokyo Stock Market was losing money, and rapidly. The beginning of "Operation Dominique" seemed to moving along successfully. Now, the second step was only in the beginning stages. Unfortunately, the Dominique Operation was being traced back to the mind from which it was developed. Maria II and her husband Tochiro had blown the cover completely off of the operation. Onsen and the newer members of the New World Order Interpol ambushed Dominique and her associates. Dominique yelled to the others to make a run for it and try to escape the grasp of the New World Interpol Order. Dominique was also able to escape but she knew that everyone was in grand danger. They could only run by foot for so long, and the sun was rising, which would make hiding more difficult. They couldn't risk stopping to rest now, since their lives were all in peril. "Perhaps we are feeling our age...it's not so easy to sprint anymore...but this is all in my mind. I mustn't let all my hard work be ruined by thinking negatively...", Dominique mused as she ran into a dark alley, looking for the rest of the group. Goemon and Jigen had led some Interpol cadets into the city of Tokyo, while Lupin and Fujiko escaped a small group of detectives on the Bullet Train. Dominique hid behind some old crates and made a change of clothes into a poor elderly woman. Two lieutenants stopped in the alley and began interrogating the elderly woman. "Have you seen a lovely swords-woman pass through this area, not to mention a rather motley crew of shady characters ?", the brunette male asked. "No, I'm sorry sonny. I haven't seen them. Although I did notice some hooligans trying to shoplift from that video game store.", Dominique responded, with a shaky timbre to her voice. "Thank you, Ma'am. We're on it !", the younger raven-haired man replied, the brunette leading the way. As soon as the lieutenants had left to pursue the pre-adolescent shoplifters, she tried to catch up with the rest of the group. After travelling through the entire island of Japan, she was finally able to catch up with the "old gang". Everyone was exhausted from the chase with the law. "I'm sorry the operation didn't work as planned, but we're not out of the woods yet. We cannot give up.", Dominique stated. "Of course we can't. We're so close in discovering ways of destroying the new Interpol.", Wolf agreed, firmly. Fujiko nodded. "After all, we have enough dough to last us for quite some time.", Jigen added. Still tired from all the action that had taken place, the gang stopped at a small hotel for a well-deserved rest.  
  
Chapter 4—The Flight from Egypt  
  
Operation Pyramid Plunder was a success thus far. The "A-Team" had taken as many treasures as they could, but suddenly, Madeline and Monterey noticed these "tourists" weren't what they seemed. The two called for backup as soon as they had pieced together the puzzling "missing artifacts and gold". It could only be missing because the tourists weren't tourists at all but thieves. They wished that they deduced that earlier, but there was no time like the present. Soon Egyptian federal agents had surrounded the pyramids, and it seemed that the "A-Team" was trapped with no escape routes to transport their precious cargo home. "How was I supposed to know that the New Order Interpol captains would ruin our perfect scheme ?!", Monica questioned, lividly. "Don't worry about it...I'm sure we'll find a way out of this mess.", Felicity said, in a calming and cheerful tone. Carmen had an ingenious idea. She shouted at the top of her lungs, "Look ! It's a blood thirsty mummy right behind you !" The federal agents turned to look and the "A- Team" made a run for it. Madeline and Monterey decided to speak to the Egyptian agents. "Weren't the famous robbers here earlier ?", Madeline questioned, a hint of frustration in her voice. "It seems to me, gentlemen that you let your guard down...but what am I to expect. Police forces certainly aren't what they used to be.", Monterey added, crossing his arms. Of course, there was a hint of irony in his voice. It was almost as if he let the villains escape, as if he wanted them to. He never would understand his contradictory way of thinking, but he knew his sister Madeline would remedy this mistake later. Monterey unfortunately had inherited his grandfather's incompetence, and his sister had inherited their mother's ingenuity and determination. "They might have slipped our grasp this time, but next time they won't be so lucky.", Madeline seethed. Monterey simply sighed, not knowing what to say. "Come on, little brother. Let's go home . ", Madeline said, still embittered of losing the A-Team.  
  
Chapter 5—The Destruction of New World Order Interpol  
  
As the "A-Team" flew home, they were pleased that they didn't have to deal with the "wrath of the New World Order Interpol" as many criminals in the past had called it. They were very lucky to escape with their dignity still in tact. After a long flight, the "team" was suffering from the effects of jet lag once they had arrived in Japan. They had a feeling that their family members were in hiding, but after some extensive searching they were able to find them. "I suppose you have been hiding from Interpol too ?", Gail questioned, catching her breath. "Yes, we have. They are becoming a menace.", Wolf replied. All nodded, understanding perfectly the emotions of hatred that were taking over when Interpol's name was mentioned. "My plan will work ! I know it will ! I was so close last time to taking out Interpol's tracking devices...", Dominique began. "We know, dear. We know. But as you said before a few days ago, we cannot give up.", Goemon replied, placing his hand upon Dominique's shoulder, patting it reassuringly. As they continuously enjoyed each other's company, they decided on working together in this operation. The more they stuck together, the easier it would be to temporarily disable Interpol's new technology. This would take more wit, clever, cunning and slick tricks to actually be a success. But with all of their collective minds, this would be a snap.  
  
As the night neared, the new plan was underway. As one large group, the Wolf's clan and The A-Team began to infiltrate Interpol's not-so-secret headquarters. Interpol had tried to be inconspicuous. To the untrained eye, their base seemed like a normal factory or store outlet, but to the trained, skilled eyes of a master criminal mind it was anything but. They slipped in, unnoticed by the brutish guards, into the master control room. "Slip in the "Hello" virus. That will disable their computers for a while.", Dominique said, handing her infected diskette to Fujiko who slipped the diskette into the disk outlet. Her fingers flew across the blinking console and the alarm was activated. "Damn it, we have to get out of here !", Wolf swore, sweat beginning to collect on his brow. The entire group of thieves rushed out of the base before Interpol could stop them. Operation Dominique had finally been a success. "Magnifique !", Felicity cried, happily. "I couldn't agree with you more, my little protégé.", Dominique praised her young daughter.  
  
Epilogue   
  
After our adventures had come to an end, I was glad to be back in my comfortable bed, near my adoring husband who told me he was overjoyed to see me unharmed. He was also pleased that no one was caught. He knows how we feel about jail cells. Terrible ! We escaped Interpol's grasp unscathed, and we couldn't be more content with the money we have. The "A- Team" did rather well for their first heist too. I was very impressed. They learned from the best of the best, the crème de la crème. With all past and behind us, who knows what adventures await us in this ever evolving future. Only God really knows the answer to that question. Perhaps the possibility of space travel awaits us ? It could be probable. After all, technology is ever evolving. But as long as the human factor is here along with the thrill of the chase, I can say I am a happy woman, and so are my friends.  
  
Amistad et amour,  
  
Dominique Lupin III  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt June 8, 2001 


End file.
